1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an angular velocity sensor for detecting an angular velocity of an object and an angular velocity sensing device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Although the angular velocity sensor has been used for technologies to autonomously control the position of a vessel, an aircraft, a rocket, etc. in the past, recently it is also mounted in small electronic equipments such as a car-navigation system, a digital camera, a video camera, and a cellular phone. Accordingly, more compact and lower (thin-shaped) angular velocity sensors are demanded. Thus an angular velocity sensor of a horizontally located type, of which its longitudinal direction is orthogonal to the vertical direction, has been proposed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 08-128833 and Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-333460 and so on instead of the angular velocity sensor of the related art in which its longitudinal direction (the direction of the detection axis) is parallel to the vertical direction as proposed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-227719.